Talk:The Carpenters
Relevance I'm not sure we need this page, not as it stands anyway. The Carpenters, as a duo, don't seem to have any connection outside of the fact that they covered "Sing," but not on Sesame Street itself. Karen Carpenter has her own page, with a nice photo of her and Miss Piggy which serves as a connection (though it could use context), and Karen alone recorded the unreleased "The Rainbow Connection" cover. Looking around, apparently Richard Carpenter was interviewed on The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z. So there seem to be two options. One is to merge all info on Karen Carpenter and Richard Carpenter on to this page. The other is separate pages (our general guidelines is not to have individual pages for band members *unless* their Muppet relevance also occurred independently, which seems to be the case here). Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I would merge everything on to one page on The Carpenters. After she died, Richard did a lot of solo stuff, but he never had the same kind of success that he did with her. So I think that people coming here who like them would be interested in seeing everything they did separately and together in one place. Also, what's that photo of Miss Piggy and Karen from? I've never seen it before. Oh yeah, the Sing cover is on the Joe Raposo album, and Richard gets a thanks in the credits, but I'm not sure who owns the master recording, which might tell us if they did it on the show. I'm betting they did, but I can't prove it right now, except to say that it was such a huge hit single for them, I'd be surprised if they didn't. -- Ken (talk) 19:37, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::To date, all the research suggests the Carpenter recording was just a cover. It's not impossible, mind, but they've never been mentioned in any list of Sesame Street celebrities. The books and articles all just mention the fact that the cover was a success; so far, evidence suggests it's basically the same situation as Frank Sinatra and others covering "Bein' Green." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::It looks like Scott added the picture on Karen's page. I left him a message. -- Ken (talk) 22:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The picture came from her website, or a fansite. —Scott (talk) 22:41, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey, Andrew, what's your source on Karen recording The Rainbow Connection alone? I went to their official website, and Richard said that that was a track that would have been on their album that came out around 1980, and for various reasons, they decided not to put it on the album, but it was released years later on a Carpenters album of outtakes and other rare material. It wasn't one of the Karen solo recording sessions. Those were treated separately, and she was trying to do different things apart from regular Carpenter stuff. I just wanted to mention that. -- Ken (talk) 23:29, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::My source was just the text on this page (there's very little on Karen's page), which only mentioned her and made it sound like a solo. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay, good. The different pages were saying different things, so I made them all say the same thing, based on what I read on his site. -- Ken (talk) 03:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think it makes sense to have it all on the Carpenters page, with redirects from Richard and Karen. There isn't much to say on the individual pages that can't all be said here. -- Danny (talk) 18:26, 11 February 2008 (UTC)